farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Aeryn Sun
:"You can be more." ::-John Crichton to Aeryn Sun Overview Officer Aeryn Sun was a former Peacekeeper pilot, fugitive, and wife of John Crichton. Character History Pre-Show Born like most Peacekeepers -- aboard a Command Carrier, Aeryn Sun was brought into a military life of rules and honor above all else. Raised to be a soldier and a Prowler pilot, she was taught nothing of love, family, or what it meant to worry for the safety of her peers -- at least, not beyond wanting her comrades to live for the sake of the mission. She was taught the Peacekeeper doctrines to the letter, and learned many forms of combat and battle strategy at a very early age. Bred into a life of service, Aeryn was an exemplary soldier, and moved up in the ranks as best she could while still quite young. She maintained a Peacekeeper's admiration for the strong, and hatred of the weak. Yet there were secrets about Aeryn's past that the Peacekeepers wanted to keep from her, as it conflicted with the ethics of their militant lifestyle and would have made her worthless to their cause. The truth was that her parents were not placed on a breeding roster to have a child, the way most Peacekeeper children were conceived; instead, Aeryn was conceived in love. Her mother, one Xhalax Sun, also of the Peacekeeper service, and her father, Talyn Lyczac, fell in love and chose to have her. Xhalax came to young Aeryn's bedside one night and confessed this, explaining that she wanted her daughter to know the truth. Unfortunately, Aeryn's mother was caught, and faced with an awful choice -- branded as a traitor, Xhalax was told that she would have to murder either her daughter or the man she loved to prove her continued worth to the Peacekeepers and show that she considered what she had done a mistake. Aeryn grew up never knowing if the encounter with her mother was nothing more than a deluded dream. Cycles passed, and Aeryn continued rising through the ranks, becoming a member of the Pleisar Regiment. She had a series of non-emotional relationships of the sort encouraged by the Peacekeepers. At one point she was pulled from her Prowler duty and assigned to a Leviathan (whom she later found out was Moya), and developed feelings for a man named Velorek. He tried to make Aeryn realize her true potential, insisting that she could be more than a mindless soldier, and encouraging her to run away with him. In the end, Aeryn eventually "came about" and had him committed to Captain Bialar Crais under the charge of treason, getting her Prowler duty back as a reward. Aeryn never truly forgave herself for the decision. Season One Two cycles later, Aeryn was involved in the attempted recapture of a Leviathan prisoner transport. The battle led her to own captivity on board the vessel, where she met a human named John Crichton and the group of escaped prisoners. She learned that Crichton was being hunted down by Crais because the Captain believed that John was the murderer of his brother. When she attempted to defend Crichton to Crais, insisting that she did not believe the human to be intelligent enough to harm one of their ships on purpose, Crais deemed Aeryn irreversibly contaminated, changing her life forever. Losing her rank and ensured the death penalty upon her return, Aeryn was forced to flee with the prisoners. While attempting to hide the new feelings she seemed to be developing for Crichton, Aeryn tried hard to adapt to her new life situation, although the transition often proved a difficult one. She retained her sense of honor, and proved that her skills as a soldier were very valuable to the crew on board Moya. Essential in emergencies, Aeryn soon gained the respect, if not the adoration, of everyone on the Leviathan. She began to learn the bonds of friendship and camaraderie slowly, to see the universe anew and make her own decisions between right and wrong. When an experiment gone wrong left her with some of Pilot's DNA, the experience caused a deep bond to be forged between the two of them. After some time, Aeryn began to realize that the Peacekeeper code was no longer one that she wholeheartedly agreed with. An encounter with a Peacekeeper officer named Larraq led to some amorous feelings on Aeryn's part, and he managed to get the drop on her while infected by an intelligent virus, stabbing her in the chest. Aeryn later realized that he had pierced her peraphoral nerve, which would eventually lead to her death. The crew made the joint decision to save her, infiltrating a Peacekeeper Gammak base to find a tissue donor. The result saved Aeryn's life, but left John in the hands of Scorpius. Once she had recovered sufficiently, she led the mission to save John. After Moya gave birth to her offspring and found he was part Peacekeeper gunship, Aeryn offered her help in calming the baby down, as Moya was having difficulty communicating with him. Her assistance aided Moya greatly, and in thanks, the Leviathan asked that Aeryn name her child. Aeryn chose to name him Talyn, after her father. Later, she assisted with John's plan to destroy Scorpius's Gammak base. Season Two At the start of the season, Aeryn had saved Crichton and D'Argo after the destruction of the Gammak base was completed. However, the way she had managed to keep them alive was by making a deal with Crais, who had abducted Talyn from his mother. His wish was that Aeryn would help him to tame Talyn so that he could use him to escape the Peacekeepers, now that he had been branded a renegade himself. Aeryn had hoped that Talyn would trust her and eventually get rid of Crais, but the plan failed; Talyn chose Crais as his captain and the two starburst, leaving Moya and crew to make their own getaway. It was later revealed to the crew that Aeryn had been on the Moya before, and was in fact one of the Peacekeepers responsible for the death of her previous pilot. Pilot was furious with Aeryn and ordered her to leave the ship, which Aeryn fully intended to do, ashamed of her past actions. Eventually it came out that Pilot was also feeling guilty over the fact that he chose to take another pilot's place on Moya, and the two reconciled, becoming even closer than before. As Aeryn became closer to Crichton, she began to worry about the possibilities involved in there being a relationship between the two of them. Telling John that she wanted to "talk less", she ignored John's pleas and stayed away from him on a planet of sebaceans. She found out that in her absence, John had accidentally gotten engaged to the planet's princess, a woman who he had to marry to ensure the peace for millions of people. Aeryn insisted that John did not have to go through with the marriage, but he disagreed. Hurt, Aeryn refused to stay for the wedding, instead going rock climbing with a man named Dregon, who was later injured. She was forced to drag him back to the city, and by the time she made it, it turned out that Crichton would not be getting married after all. She insisted that John try the planet's genetic compatibility test with her, and though the answer was never factually revealed, it seemed likely that they were. Later on, the crew was given the opportunity to help D'Argo save his son by buying him off in a slave auction. Stark had come up with a plan to get money for such a venture, by knocking over a Shadow Depository. Aeryn joined in on the plan, trying to help John cope along the way, as he was now having great difficulty due to the Neural chip Scorpius had planted in his brain. In the middle of a gunfight, John told Aeryn that he had to let her know how he felt about her; she insisted that he didn't, aware of his feelings. It turned out that their efforts had been in vain, as Scorpius had already bought the lot of slaves, offering a trade; Crichton for Jothee. John gave up and decided to turn himself in to Scorpius, but Aeryn refused to leave him there, enlisting the help of Crais and Talyn in the rescue attempt. Though they were successful, Crichton's mind was slowly being usurped by the clone, and he ended up trying to turn himself in again, escaping in his module after he and Aeryn had finally confessed their feelings for one another. Aeryn pursued him in her Prowler, but the neural clone tricked her, damaging her ship and forcing her to eject over a frozen lake. With her harness jammed, Aeryn was unable to get out of the pilot seat before landing in the freezing water, and subsequently lost her life. Her shipmates and John were devastated. Season Three Her death, however, did not turn out to be a permanent sentence. Zhaan, putting all of her spiritual abilities to use, was able to bring Sun back, but the act left the priestess damaged and eventually led to her death. Having been saved at the cost of another life, Aeryn began to fall back on her Peacekeeper training, and came into a renewed conviction that feelings should be ignored and emotions nullified. When Crichton was split into two separate yet equally real and identical selves, she found herself on board Talyn with one of them when the young gunship fled with her, "Talyn-John", a now-allied Crais, Stark, and Rygel from a Peacekeepers Retrieval Squad, leaving Moya temporarily to draw them away. The squad, Crais later informed Aeryn, was led by none other than Xhalax Sun, her mother. Crais showed Aeryn the recording of her mother coming to her as a child, proving it wasn't a dream, and when the two confronted one-another, it was found that Xhalax was in fact chosen to lead the squad because it was believed that she could obtain Talyn while convincing her daughter to stand down. During this time on the run, love bloomed like never before between the John aboard Talyn and Aeryn Sun. It was during that period of closeness between them that John died, sacrificing himself for others by putting himself in a position to receive a lethal dose of radiation. While mourning for him and searching for some sign of him on a planet of soothsayers and criminals, a man who claimed to be Sun's father, Talyn, apparently came back from the dead. Though Aeryn hoped it would be true, she never quite believed him, and it turned out her suspect feelings were right -- he was a hired hand employed by the devious Xhalax, who had all but completely left her former kind heart in favor of totalitarian Peacekeeper ethics. A final showdown with her mother brought closure to their relationship. Crais accidentally perceived her as a threat and shot her, but before Xhalax died, she reconciled with her daughter and Aeryn was able to let go. When she returned to Moya, facing John -- who was dead to her now -- was a task too difficult for her to bear. Though she stayed with Moya's crew long enough to destroy Scorpius' Command Carrier with John, she found herself leaving soon thereafter, telling John that fate would decide whether or not they would meet again. Unbeknownst to John as they said their goodbye, Aeryn was harbouring a secret; she was pregnant. Peacekeepers can keep the fetus in stasis for up to seven cycles, though, so she was unsure as to who the father was. John learned of Aeryn's condition after she left and attempted to pursue her, but was unable to. Season Four Leaving Moya for some time, she returned to her soldier's ways, and though it was never truly clear what she did during this period, she did spend time as an assassin, participating in the killing of the Prime Lucathian, for reasons she would later insist were justifiable. She was inflicted with a virus by the Lucathians that brought about the living death, and in yet another ironic twist, Scorpius saved her by regulating her temperature with her own coolant suit. Having done this, she promised him asylum on board Moya. When Crichton and the rest of the crew returned, her promise to their enemy angered her friends and baffled John. Now knowing that Crichton was aware of her pregnancy, and ready to go back to him, Aeryn was hopeful that their reunion would be a happy one. Unfortunately, John had lost the ability to trust her emotionally in a relationship due to the many secrets she had kept from him. It seemed that they would never be close again. She continued as a shipmate on board Moya, still handling each crisis with a cool head and expert aim. When the crew accidentally ended up on Earth in the 1980s, she helped John to fix his timeline, and then followed him down to the planet again when they arrived in 2003. Though John's friends and family seemed aware that he still had feelings for Aeryn, she remained unsure and tried to keep her distance out of respect. Later on the two reconciled, though they both agreed to keep their renewed relationship a secret out of John's fear that Scorpius would use Aeryn to get to him. Aeryn was later captured by the Scarrans, who tortured and interrogated her for information about Crichton. After nearly losing her fetus to her captors, she was rescued by the crew and reunited with John. While onboard Grayza's Command Carrier near Katratzi, Aeryn had her fetus released from stasis and it was verified as Crichton's child. After telling John this, he proposed to her and she gladly accepted. With the wormhole to Earth sealed up, it seemed that the two were destined for happier days, despite the impending war looming on the horizon -- until fate again dealt them a bad hand, and the crew of Moya watched in despair as the two lovers, finally ready to embark on the rest of their lives together, were blasted into a thousand crystals by an unidentified one-man ship. The Peacekeeper Wars: The Mini-series ) and Aeryn Sun (Claudia Black)']]After being crystalized and thought dead for sixty solar days, Aeryn (as well as John) was reconstituted. Back again to witness the start of the intergalactic war that Scorpius had predicted, Aeryn, John and the rest of Moya's crew started making attempts to bring about peace before both sides became too deeply entrenched to pull out. Along the way there were two aborted marriage attempts, once by an Eidelon priestess, and once by Rygel. Because he had brought up every piece of her crystalized body from the ocean floor in his stomach, Rygel accidentally became the surrogate father to John and Aeryn's baby, as Aeryn was informed that she could not transfer the fetus back to her body until it was bigger. Aeryn did the transfer during the firefight on a Scarran Dreadnought, and helped bring Stark back to the Eidelons, hoping that the knowledge he absorbed from the dying Yondalao would allow him to train the Eidelons so that they could again promote peace across the galaxy. Aeryn gave birth to a baby boy as she and John were finally married by Stark in the middle of a heated battle on the water planet. The marriage was essentially performed to distract Aeryn from her labor pains. After that, she killed War Minister Ahkna and supported John's stance in wormhole weaponry, insisting that he would not stop the weapon to save their lives if it meant that the Scarrans and the Peacekeepers would continue the war, saying, "Our son... will be raised in peace." The war was ended, and once John was healed from the traumatic experience, they set out to truly begin their life together, now three instead of two. They named their son D'Argo, to honor their fallen ally and friend, and promised their child the stars for his playground now that he lived in a galaxy blessed by peace. When all was said and done, former Peacekeeper Officer Aeryn Sun was transformed in the most epic of ways -- from battle-hardened soldier of no mercy, to caring parent and a true keeper of the peace. Aeryn Sun's story comes to an end -- for now -- as a soldier, a true friend, a wife, a mother, and a legend. Personality Aeryn starts out the series as a cold, calloused militant woman who has no qualms about showing her distain for people whom she considers to be members of "lesser species". John is shocked to find out that she does not even know the meaning of the word "compassion" as there appears to be no Sebacean linguistic equivalent to it. Aeryn had believed in her life of rules and service, and continues following many of the codes she adhered to as a Peacekeeper for the first and second seasons of the show. For Aeryn, firing a weapon is nearly a therapeutic act, as it relates to the arena of experience where she is most comfortable. She initially finds John bizarre but intriguing, a feeling that gradually grows into an attraction. This causes turmoil for her, as her soldier training had always taught her that emotions were baggage and dangerous when in situations of peril. She spends a great deal of time trying to deny or get over her feelings for John, which becomes harder for her as he more openly starts reciprocating those feelings. Aeryn ends up learning how to get on with nearly everyone on board Moya over time (though she expresses a near constant dislike for Rygel, mainly due to his cowardice). She has a close relationship with Pilot, in part because of the DNA she shared with him after Namtar's experiment. Though she has a consistently prickly nature, this does not mean that she does not care for her shipmates as time goes on. Her concern for their well-being puts her in danger countless times, and the compassion that she had never before heard of becomes an important value in her life. She continues to believe in new causes even after deciding that the Peacekeeper causes she had fought for her whole life were not, in fact, the right ones. This comes through in her work as an assassin, and in her decision to help John prevent anyone from getting wormhole technology. Aeryn has great difficulty in dealing with loss, and often reverts back to her emotionless solider's nature when she is deeply hurt or grieving. This is how she deals with the death of Talyn's John, and it takes time before she can properly dismiss any distinction between the twinned Johns and allow herself to fall back in love again. Despite this, Aeryn is also unsure that her love for Crichton warrants their building a life and family together, and her decision to become a mother initially fills her with much trepidation and uncertainty. This fades once her son is born, and she proves to be a loving and attentive mother. Deaths 1. Died when she shot a piece of a black hole (was time reversed.). (1.05 "Back And Back And Back To The Future") 2. Died of old age. (2.16 "The Locket") 3. Drowned and froze to death. (2.22 "Die Me, Dichotomy") 4. Killed by Peacekeepers in Crichton's vision. (3.22 "Dog With Two Bones") 5. Crystallization by the Eidelons. (non-lethal) (4.22 "Bad Timing") Quotes * I know, it hurts, you want it to not hurt, you want it to be well. Well next time, hang on to the frelling wall! * You can shut the frell up, I think, because if you don't take the translator microbes, you don't participate -- tell him that. * Thank you, Rygel, I shall do what I believe is right. * It's always a bad time. * You and your timing..... * No, its going really well! * Our son..... will be raised in Peace. * We are going to die.... die die die die DIE if we don't get these conduits fixed! * :My baby is in a Hynerian. It is nowhere near simple! :Noranti: Of course it is! * I said I'd stand by you and I will, but you need to make a decision. * Then don't make me say goodbye, and don't make me stay. *We have to trust fate, we're in its hands now. * :Aeryn: It was a bad trade, Zhaan, you for me. :Zhaan: Don't degrade yourself, child. * I have a lot to blame you for, Crichton. * :Aeryn: Breathe, Rygel, breathe... You ruined my life. :John: I know. * :Aeryn: Frell. :John: Yeah.... :Aeryn: No, bad frell! * You are... the strangest creature I have EVER met! * I love you too. * I will NOT be a slave to your hormones! * :Aeryn: Do you love me? :John: Yes. :Aeryn: Then say nothing. * :Ahkna: He's crazy! :Aeryn: Isn't it fun? * :Aeryn: I'll let Zhaan know that you find her oils pleasing. :John: It's you that I find pleasing. * Don't complain. You're not feeling three overfull stomaches. *pheeeetewww!* * If someone wanted to destroy or enslave you, could it be done? Well, quite simply yes. * :Aeryn: Until today, I always thought lower life forms were something to be squashed.... :John: You're not talking about the draks, are you? * Where is Crichton? I want to see him...... Trivia * Claudia Black and Ben Browder over the years of working together in Farscape and Stargate have become good friends. On Stargate, Ben and Claudia's characters are not romantically involved. Alternate Aeryns Old Aeryn. Appearence: Episode 2.16: The Locket. Dr. Bettina Fairchild Main Article: Doctor Bettina Fairchild Episode: "Won't Get Fooled Again" Dr. Bettina Fairchild was a presumably human representation of Aeryn presented to Crichton in the Scarran virtual reality device used in an effort to torture and break Crichton's mind. She was one of the doctors who worked on John after his apparent failed experiment in Farscape-1. Off duty, she appeared to enjoy having a good time, appearing at a bar and dance club and taking an immediate liking to Gary Regal. As the situation became more bizarre, Fairchild's previously rational attitude gave way to an almost mocking attitude when she appeared with Crichton's friends and family in an IASA office, she dressed in a nurse's outfit as part of a bizarre S&M sexual sequence, and as her usual partying self in the dance club. Another version of Aeryn would appear in the virtual reality, though this was more realistic in an attempt to make Crichton believe he had been rescued. Animated Aeryn ''Episode: "Revenging Angel" Aeryn appeared in an animated form within Crichton's head after an accident with an enraged D'Argo sent him to the brink of death. At first, befitting to Crichton's mind, this image was scantily clad in a lingerie like outfit, something she is not happy about. Crichton obliged, redrawing her to resemble Jessica Rabbit. Aeryn mocked him, wondering if that was the best he could think of, transforming rapidly into Marylin Monroe, Cleopatra (where, true to her, she misquotes Shakespeare), Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz, Madonna, a Baywatch lifeguard, and Nancy Reagan before turning back to her old, familiar, but still animated, self. Scorpius/Aeryn Episode: "Promises" Crichton's reunion with Aeryn on Moya was hardly what he had expected: she was dying and had brought Scorpius along. After seeing her in her coolant suit, so similar to that his greatest enemy had always worn, he hallucinated this image of Aeryn. The Scorpius/Aeryn wondered why Crichton could not just let Aeryn go and mocks him, saying that Scorpius, in whatever form, will always be with him. The princess Episode: "John Quixote" The princess was the unhappy bride of the Ogre who lived in the top of a castle in the mental video game-like device created from Crichtons memories. Unlike Aeryn, she had elaborate blonde hair and spoke in a caricature of a high-class, southern American accent with a lisp. She also never seemed to move from an ornate bed in the middle of the room in which she occupied. Upon seeing Crichton, she immediately lusted after him and was eventually rewarded with a long and passionate kiss. She was not, however, the princess he was seeking. Chiana/Aeryn Episodes: "Unrealized Reality", "Prayer" Chiana/Aeryn existed in one of the unrealized realities Crichton saw while being shown the dangers of wormhole travel by the Ancient "Einstein". Aside from looking much like Aeryn, she acted quite a lot like Chiana, including her considerable sex drive. When Moya came under Peacekeeper attack, an hysterical Chiana was tongued by Rygel/D'Argo after which she went into a seizure and died. When Crichton returned to this reality with Scorpius, they discovered that Stark/Sikozu had to love the people he crossed over. As Chiana/Aeryn was one of these people, Crichton and Scorpius grabbed her. Crichton, however, was unable to bring himself to execute her, an action Scorpius had no qualms with. For the second time, Crichton watched as Chiana/Aeryn died. Aeryn the bioloid Episode: "Bringing Home The Beacon" After her capture by the Scarrans, a bioloid was quickly created and sent with Sikozu and Chiana back to Moya. Back aboard the Leviathan, the crew detected a Scarran transmission emanating from the ship, and drawing in a dreadnought, but could not find its source. When Crichton mentioned Aeryn's unborn baby, something the bioloid knew nothing about, Crichton had found the traitor. He pulled his pistol on her and, after a series of agitated and increasingly irrational questioning, the bioloid tried to draw hers as well. Crichton, however, shot her in the face, blasting the right side open and revealing the bioloid components for all to see. Appearances Season 1, Season 2, Season 4, Mini Series, recurring in Season 3 *(1.01 "Premiere") *(1.02 "I, E.T.") *(1.03 "Exodus from Genesis") *(1.04 "Throne for a Loss") *(1.05 "Back and Back and Back to the Future") *(1.06 "Thank God It's Friday... Again.") *(1.07 "PK Tech Girl") *(1.08 "That Old Black Magic") *(1.09 "DNA Mad Scientist") *(1.10 "They've Got a Secret") *(1.11 "Till The Blood Runs Clear") *(1.12 "Rhapsody in Blue") *(1.13 "The Flax") *(1.14 "Jeremiah Crichton") *(1.15 "Durka Returns") *(1.16 "A Human Reaction") *(1.17 "Through The Looking Glass") *(1.18 "A Bug's Life") *(1.19 "Nerve") *(1.20 "The Hidden Memory") *(1.21 "Bone To Be Wild") *(1.22 "Family Ties") *(2.01 "Mind The Baby") *(2.02 "Vitas Mortis") *(2.03 "Taking The Stone") *(2.04 "Crackers Don't Matter") *(2.05 "The Way We Weren't") *(2.06 "Picture If You Will") *(2.07 "Home On The Remains") *(2.08 "Dream A Little Dream") (Vision and voice only) *(2.09 "Out Of Their Minds") *(2.10 "My Three Crichtons") *(2.11 "Look At The Princess - A Kiss Is But A Kiss") *(2.12 "Look At The Princess - I Do, I Think") *(2.13 "Look At The Princess - The Maltese Crichton") *(2.14 "Beware Of Dog") *(2.15 "Won't Get Fooled Again") (Projection only) *(2.16 "The Locket") *(2.17 "The Ugly Truth") *(2.18 "A Clockwork Nebari") *(2.19 "Liars, Guns and Money - A Not So Simple Plan") *(2.20 "Liars, Guns and Money - With Friends Like These") *(2.21 "Liars, Guns and Money - Plan B") *(2.22 "Die Me, Dichotomy") *(3.01 "Season of Death") *(3.02 "Suns And Lovers") *(3.03 "Self-Inflicted Wounds - Could'a, Would'a, Should'a") *(3.04 "Self-Inflicted Wounds - Wait For The Wheel") *(3.05 "...Different Destinations") *(3.06 "Eat Me") *(3.07 "Thanks for Sharing") *(3.08 "Green-Eyed Monster") *(3.10 "Relativity") *(3.12 "Meltdown") *(3.14 "Infinite Possibilities - Daedalus Demands") *(3.15 "Infinite Possibilities - Icarus Abides") *(3.16 "Revenging Angel") (Animated vision) *(3.17 "The Choice") *(3.18 "Fractures") *(3.19 "I-Yensch, You-Yensch") *(3.20 "Into the Lion's Den - Lambs to the Slaughter") *(3.21 "Into the Lion's Den - Wolf in Sheep's Clothing") *(3.22 "Dog With Two Bones") *(4.01 "Crichton Kicks") (Vision) *(4.05 "Promises") *(4.06 "Natural Election") *(4.07 "John Quixote") *(4.08 "I Shrink, Therefore I Am") *(4.09 "A Prefect Murder") *(4.10 "Coup By Clam") *(4.11 "Unrealized Reality") *(4.12 "Kansas") *(4.13 "Terra Firma") *(4.14 "Twice Shy") *(4.15 "Mental As Anything") *(4.16 "Bringing Home The Beacon") *(4.17 "A Constellation Of Doubt") *(4.18 "Prayer") *(4.19 "We're So Screwed - Fetal Attraction") *(4.20 "We're So Screwed - Hot To Katratzi") *(4.21 "We're So Screwed - La Bomba") *(4.22 "Bad Timing") *''Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars'' *''Farscape #1'' *''Farscape #2'' Category:CharactersCategory:Main CharactersCategory:Season 1Category:Season 2Category:Season 3Category:Season 4Category:Peacekeeper WarsCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:Season 2 CharactersCategory:Season 3 CharactersCategory:Season 4 CharactersCategory:Peacekeeper Wars CharactersCategory:Moya's CrewCategory:SebaceansCategory:FemaleCategory:PeacekeepersCategory:Main Characters